thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:PyroGothNerd/Eye for an eye 5
I've been having a nasty recurring dream since coming here. In it, the creature has normal sized arms and can actually talk, and she taunts me, saying I can't run, I can't hide. Then an eye appears on the other side of the room. I run for the eye, and if I make it in time, the creature dissapears. But if I don't make it in time, she drags me down a giant chasm, and I wake up, unable to sleep, and too afraid to leave my bed. It's gotten to the point where every morning, instead of asking how I slept or if I had any bad dreams, Mister Oculus asks if I made it to the eye. Heh, only been here for a few days, and already... I looked up what Oculus means. It has multiple meanings, but the one that made the most sense was that it means "eye." (somewhat sarcastically) Never would have guessed, what, with all these eyes around the studio. I keep meaning to ask Mister Oculus for more information about what's going on, but I'm too nervous. Somehow, I'm worried I might not like the answer. The eyes on the walls and blankets and such don't creep me out any more...probably because of the dream. I wonder why he has all these eyes around here anyway? He seems obsessed with them. Even the name he gave me, Iris, is a part of the eye, and he refers to the children all as "Pupils." Oh, and remember that incident I mentioned before about the woman who killed her child? She's dead now. Authorities are stumped, since they can't figure out the cause of death, since she was in good health, there were no wounds, and there was no sign of a struggle. The police are going to see if she was poisoned. However, while they were asking around, a neighbor who was unable to testify during the trial due to injuries told reporters that the woman had often spoke of killing her autistic son. Also, someone in the jury for that rial spoke up, saying that the jury wanted to convict her. "We wanted her to go to jail, but didn't feel there was enough evidence, so we didn't want to risk convicting an innocent person by mistake." Oh, did I mention Mister Oculus was smiling during the whole news story? I didn't like the lady either, but you'd think he did it himself with that look he was giving. Oh, by the way, that boy who wouldn't tell me why he was here and played the garbage man is missing. Come to think of it...he never said anything, and everyone avoided him like the plague. When I asked around, everyone pretended to not know what I was talking about, including the children (who I could tell were lying, because when children lie they tend to cover their ears or mouths). Unfortunately, my lawyer was arrested for helping me escape. I hope he can get himself out of this mess. I'm sure he can defend himself well in trial, but still... Anyhow, here's to hoping for the best. (yeah, I'm going to start adding that eye to my blog posts) Category:Blog posts Category:Eye for an eye